


Chosen

by TeaLeafe



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Underfell AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Chosen, Drama, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader has Appearance, Reader-Insert, Red - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Tearjerker, broken bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLeafe/pseuds/TeaLeafe
Summary: He was only supposed to go to the store to get a few spices. That's it.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 143





	Chosen

Red was at the grocery store and currently on the hunt for some basil and salt. Maybe a few things for himself as well since he had the okay to do so.

Personally, he found grocery shopping boring without company or someone to poke fun at like he usually did, so this quick shortcut was supposed to be an in and out sort of deal.

He’s completely unbothered and not really paying attention to his surroundings either, so as he walks lazily through the aisles, he stays to the right side to avoid bumping into anyone with his wide frame and tall stature.

Being bored and alone, however, always led his mind astray. Contemplating and **_overthinking_ **.

It’s cold outside tonight, the blanket of pure white snow bringing harsh memories with them; reminding him of his hellish life underground, before he felt a _true_ breath of fresh air.

The difference between this snow and the snow he was always greeted to every morning was that **_this_ **snow is pristine and pure. The snow he was familiar with was dull and grey... because it was riddled with dust.

He shakes his head once very quickly, grunting loudly.

“Just gotta get these two things, come on now.” He scolds himself, forcing his body to move forward a bit faster. He didn’t need to be getting depressed and worrying anyone when he returned in a different mood than he left. 

_Ah,_ here was the correct lane. The skeleton feels relieved when he sees the arrangement of spices at the end of the aisle he turns into. “Finally.” He walks over to the small section, looking from top to bottom slowly, his glowing red eyelights glimmering with careful attention.

He feels a small bump into his side and he grunts at being jarred from his current task, he snaps his head towards the offender who managed to not see this giant of a monster in their way, glaring hostility down at them.

They’re actually not that much smaller than him, maybe just a head or two shorter and he’s six feet and four inches.

“Hey. Watch where you’re goin’.” He gruffly chides them.

“O-Oh. Sorry, haha..” It's a woman and as she steps back, smiling nervously up at him, he feels his **_whole chest jerk painfully_ **.

Time seems to stop as his soul gives that harsh tug towards her. 

**He knows what this sign means.**

Before he can even prepare- his soul is ringing. Red squints at her, groaning in pain while gripping his ribs tightly at the same time, sweat beading on the side of his skull.

The female human seems shocked for a moment with his sudden change in demeanor but then she also gasps and grips her chest, both her hands fisting her shirt and her eyes squeezing shut.

Red could feel his soul resonating with this woman and the denial was on the tip of his tongue before his soul **_retracted_ **at the same time the words of ‘no’ left his mouth.

He falls on his ass, hissing in pain. It was as if their souls had been drawn to one another upon meeting before _something_ made his own backpedal **hard** and the force of stopping the resonation sent both parties to the floor.

Shocked and completely frozen now; Red was panting, his huge chest heaving and dropping, eyelights now tiny red specks and mouth agape, revealing his sharp teeth.

The human was no better than him and now that he got a good look at her he saw how beautiful she was. She was tall, lean- but still a little curvy for her narrow figure. Her eyes are a _very_ light brown and she has long black straight hair that ends at her waist. Her smokey eyeshadow and red popping lips along with lip liner draws his attention to her mouth much longer than he wanted. He would never stare at a stranger in such a way as he has no control of doing right now... 

Her blush and foundation suited her lightly tanned skin, drawing even more attention to her good looks. She has a red, low v-neck blouse with long sleeves. It has a bow in the center and wavy trimming. Her blue jeans hug her hips tightly with a black belt secured in the loops of her pants. Her long legs continue on forever, going down and down until you’re met with her black ankle boots, lacing up in the front into neat thin bows.

He had a soul mate?

No...fuck,...no. Why? 

Why did he have to have a soulmate?

Why…

“I-.....” She startles in open awe, her small palpitating chest openly revealing the effect this is having on her. “I’m Lia...what’s your name?” Her lips moving and the sound of her voice makes his chest hurt and he grips his head tightly, grimacing even harder. He struggles to stand, forcing his weak body and soul to get back into shape.

He wasn’t going to tell this stranger his name.

He wasn’t going to resonate with her.

He wasn’t going to let **her** _or himself_ **ruin everything**.

He whips his head in the direction of the spice section again, grabbing a large container of salt and a normal sized bottle of basil.

_Even throughout this shocking scene he knew he had to get these_ **_two_ ** _things._

Then, he’s almost **running** from her, just leaving her there on the floor, not even bothering to look at her again.

“W-Wait! We’re soulmates! Wait!” She struggles to stand but she doesn’t have any experience with magic of any sort and she simply falls back to her knees, crying in pain.

Red has to stop himself from turning around and running back to her side, he groans, **gags** , and huffs. His body is rejecting him, it’s rejecting the decisions he is forcing himself to proceed with. His soul is just as distraught as him however and that fact alone leaves him with **_hope_ ** that maybe it can be swayed to listen to _him_.

**‘I need to make sure she’s okay..’**

_‘She’s a stranger. I need to get home.’_

**‘She’s my soulmate.’**

_‘She’s a stranger.‘_

**_‘It’s fate.’_ **

_‘I_ _choose_ _my own path.’_

He didn’t ask for this. Why did this have to happen now?

….Why..?

Red flies through self checkout and it’s not hard given he only has two things he can simply hold in his arm. 

“Wait!” Fuck. She was persistent. “Wait what’s your name-” She is moving around people in line to get to him.

“Hey! Get back to the end of the line!” A nasally older woman spitefully heckles her, pushing her back.

“Hey!” Red’s offender glares angrily in return.

He just has to take a shortcut, then he’d be out of this situation once and for all...right?

No way…. these things would never end that easily. Especially since it appeared the human stranger’s soul had _imprinted_ somewhat on his own, it wasn’t a resonation and his own soul had no part in it because for some incredibly bizarre reason; he was able to stop such a thing from happening. But either way the stranger left an impact on him and this one sided mark was being sought out to be finished by her.

She managed to get around the old woman.

“What’s your name!?” She’s a mere foot away from him now and she’s reaching out towards him.

**_‘NO!’_ **

He teleports.

One moment he hears the commotion of a busy store and _her_ desperate cries and the next he feels the cold air hit his face and the smell of pine and cedarwood surround him. He’s home...but he needs to gather his bearings first before he even takes a single step through that door.

The modern cabin he’s in front of is fancy in appearance and a large two story home. The many windows are all covered in blinds and curtains so you couldn’t peer inside but the glow of a natural white shines from within. The balcony on the second story can be seen from the front where he stood, lanterns and outdoor lights are all a warm color. The railing on the balcony was metal with tempered glass walls to keep it even safer than most; of course, that never stopped him from sitting on top of the railing..but you know.

The slanted roof gave the exterior a pleasing appearance. Pillars that began in a very thick stone then led up into rustic grey and dark grey wood is the theme that continues all around the home. The stone path leading to the right towards the garage and down to the dirt road was something he always followed even if he could cut through the yard straight up the front, but he never did...because he always got scolded for it- no matter how gently he would be told, he found himself listening either way.

He continued to stare at the home he helped build as closely as possible. There was so much work put into this place and it hadn’t been easy in the slightest…But this is where his closest to him lived. This is where those most important to him all came together every Friday night….which was tonight.

He sighs and a puff of air leaves his mouth into the crisp cold air, the snow crunches underneath his feet as he trails to the front door. He’s been out here just staring at the cabin for a good hour and a half...maybe it was time to finally come inside. He could just teleport...in fact that’s what he would usually do, so opening the front door would bring suspicions.

Red finally makes up his mind and holding his breath, he teleports into the living room.

The smell of coffee surrounds you when you enter the house and he inhales deeply, feeling his mind fuzz and relax with this familiarity. He can see the kitchen from the living room, the rustic theme continuing even inside the home, there's a bar table in the center of the kitchen it’s very wide and thick with cabinets underneath that usually holds pots, pans, and whatever else- he wasn’t sure since he hardly cooked.

He can see two pots steaming and the smell of spaghetti is indisputable.

Where was everyone?

There’s sudden rummaging on the other side of the bar table that is telling in itself of company and he smiles genuinely when the human at fault for all the noise finally pops up, an apron wrapped around her small body and curls all about her forehead despite most of the tresses being pulled back into a ponytail.

“Hey. I got the spices.” He places them on the table, staring at the woman before him closely. His eye lights warm.

Y/N jumps in surprise but then smiles softly when she sees it’s just him.

“Hey. You were taking so long I figured I should just start cooking. I want the food hot for Papyrus when he comes for dinner later tonight.” You’re barely below five feet tall, your dark brown wavy hair looks iron done, but it was completely natural, with a few twirls here and there that you did yourself once out the shower. Your eyes are big and bright- hazel with green and blue dancing amongst one another.

Your skin always had a rosy tint, cheeks warm with life and giving off a natural blush. The light amount of makeup you applied today amounted to foundation, eyeliner/mascara, with highlights on your nose and cheeks. S _ometimes_ lashes or gloss were also put on but very rarely did you go all out makeup wise.

“Red? What’s wrong?” You tilt your head curiously, you have on a frilly pink apron with ‘pucker up’ written on it in bold white letters- it’s cute. He can see you had a red dress on underneath, the one he got you for your birthday- was tight and frilly, ending just above your knee with thin straps and a low v-neck that was more similar to a ‘sweetheart’ cut.

“....I’ll tell you in a bit.” He feels his soul hum at the mere sound of your voice but at the same time he feels extremely conflicted.

**‘I shouldn’t be here.’**

_‘But this is my home.’_

**‘She’s not my soul mate.’**

_‘She’s who I chose.’_

**‘...I love her.’**

_‘...I love her.’_

“Red?”

Your voice snaps him out his stupor, his dazed eyelights refocusing on your face.

“...Sorry. I had a weird time at the store. Heh..” He shrugs weakly, his entire being felt tired. Fighting against his soul’s scream to resonate- was no easy task. It had felt almost impossible, but Red managed somehow….

_How_ **_did_ ** _he manage that, actually?_

Now that he thought about it, even monsters who thought they would never have soul mates and ended up in relationships due to that thought would be unable to stop the connection once they did find their…..’other half’. 

So why was Red different? 

Why did **_his_ **situation go differently?

This has to have happened before; if he managed to turn away and stop the bond from tying him to that woman...then shouldn’t have others as well?

So…

Then...why?

Why hasn’t he **_ever_ **heard of a story...even similar to his own? Nothing even came close to his experience; nothing even alluded to what he just went through? Nothing. He’s never heard of such a thing in all his years of living and reliving, and reliving again…

Never.

……….

…....

….

“Red...you’re scaring me..” Your voice is back and he brings his head back up to your face, worry written all across your beautiful features.

……..He didn’t want you to worry.

...He didn’t want any of this to happen..

………..

…….

……

**_‘I didn’t ask for this.’_ **

“Hey...you know our promise..Y/N?” He should have known, no matter how much time he took to try and gather his bearings before facing you; that you would always see through him. He couldn’t keep anything from you, even if he was on his best day of ‘stoicness’ you always saw straight past that facade. 

At his question you look surprised. “...Our promise...Ah….” You both knew what he was talking about. Your bubbly aura dwindles substantially with this topic. It almost kills him with how tense you now look, your breath held tightly in your chest, as if a single exhale would confirm your fears. If he was bringing this up… “Let me...finish dinner real quick..okay?” Your crestfallen face **hurts** . It **_hurts_ **so damn much…

“....Okay…” He clenches his hidden fists tightly in his hoodie pockets. A grimace forms and his teeth grit together.

**‘Y/N..’**

_‘Y/N..’_

He watches you turn back towards the flat stove top to continue your task of dinner. There wasn’t much left to do, it would seem, because you use the spices he bought a bit in the saucepan, then you turn everything very low, allowing it to simmer. Your last task is draining the noodles and rinsing them, placing them in a strainer to let the remaining water drip out slowly.

As he’s watching you he feels his soul hum peacefully again. He always loved watching you do your own thing. You’re an artist and you always worked from home; going about everyday to the beat of your own drum, so it wasn’t hard to just...watch you.

You’re an open and spirited woman who lives life in a bright ray of light and great freedom. Your sense of fulfillment wasn’t hard to achieve and simple things made you happy. You’re incredibly easy to please but still managed to be such a complex and intricate person...and he loved that about you.

You managed to always make ends meet and then some from your contract with the art museum in town, but even if you were in a slump your ‘shitty’ projects got accepted as well. You’re just that good. He could go on and on and on about you...it wasn’t hard to talk or think about you...like how such a clumsy fool you could be, how childish you sometimes acted, how different you were from him…

It wasn’t hard to go on for days because...well; **_he loves you._ **He loves everything about you...you’re so beautifully flawed as well as perfect that he was smitten since the day he met you.

**And now...he had to tell you that...he has a soulmate.**

_‘Our promise…’_

“...I’m done.” You had been staring at the noodles for a very long time, your bright eyes dulling.

He clenches his fists.

“....Okay..let’s go sit on the couch…” He moves to take the lead, allowing you time to mentally prepare yourself...as well as himself. He didn’t want to ever wake up one day, with the possibility of having to leave your side..but when has anything ever gone his way?

You stray behind slightly, pulling your apron ties undone and placing it neatly on the booth table, your black flats tap against the wooden floor; right behind Red on his way into the living room. He sits on the couch, it was meant for monsters so it was rather large and there is more than enough room for you two.

**He’s dreading this.**

“I know I was only out for an hour or so..but.....I…”

He’s looking at the floor with his body facing you. His head is turned to the left and down, fingers and hands clasped tightly together in his lap, those eyelights of his blazing in open despair. You both shared **one** promise, so you knew what he was alluding to...but actually saying it to you was hard. It was hard to say it out loud and openly admit it...because it felt **_final_ **at that point.

_‘I ran into my soul mate...and it’s just like you always feared.’_ How could he say that to you? He would rather dust himself- the amount of pain that would bring you..? How could he hurt you? This must be his fault...he must have done something terrible in a past life. They were going to let him choose his own soul mate, only to throw some stranger with the actual link to him out of thin air, during a small miniscule errand…

What kind of-

“...Did...you find them?” Your voice is cracking and he snaps his head up towards you. His mouth opens then closes a few times, gritting his teeth together and looking down at the floor in obvious dejection.

Both your hands go to cover your mouth, your shoulders now trembling and your arched eyes beginning to shine with twinkling tears- the light of the cabin making them glow like jewels.

“……”

His fingers twitch and his jaw hardens from his emotions.

~~~

**_“Red...you have to promise me...if you do ever find your soul mate...you’ll tell me...okay? Because it’s possible...this is my only request if I’m really going to go steady with you...”_ **

**_“C’mon babe it won’t happen. But- okay, I promise.”_ **

~~~

“I...I did…” He never was one to break a promise…

You blink rapidly, the tears held within your beautiful orbs that he loves so much, fall heavily. He jerks towards you, his arms hovering near your elbows; but he stops himself from touching you. His soul is reaching but pulling away at the same time. He’s _never once_ tried to stop himself from touching you- but here his soul was being conflicted. It wanted to comfort you but at the same time- was rejecting you.

_‘I have a soulmate…’_

**‘But she isn’t Y/n.’**

This felt like the basics of the battle raging within his life force.

_‘I have a destined one.’_

**‘But she isn’t Y/n.’**

His soul is restless, shaking within the confines of his chest. It knew who was it’s destined red line but there was no appeal of said string if on the other end- **it wasn’t his chosen**.

“I- I see…” Your voice is cracking with emotion behind your hands and he sees you squeeze your eyes shut tight before you sob, turning in on yourself and gripping your face with both your hands. You turn even further in on your own body as you continue to cry brokenly, your head practically in your lap now. The sound of your voice and the way you just fall apart in front of him is too much. His soul thrashes in anguish, chest burning with pain, and his own sorrow comes crawling after him without mercy. Red straightens up with his attempt to hold back his own tears, hold back his emotions, to at least try and be the strong one…But how could he? When the strongest person he’s ever met could break like this?

“Y/n...Y/n...I’m- so sorry….’m- sorry..” He shakes his head at first, before his own tears fall- those glowing red eyelights shrinking. He can’t stop himself from throwing his arms around you, leaning over your curled body with his much bigger figure. His soul’s true wishes be damned but at this moment it seems to approve of his actions, calming the longer he is in your presence.

You’re a blubbering mess and when the monster you adore more than anything in this world- still shows compassion and love for you _even now_ ; it **_hurts_ ** even more. 

“R-Red…” You whimper, your cries muffled against your hands.

Don’t say his name like that. Please don’t- don’t fucking call to him like that; he can’t take it. “I’m right here, Y/n...…” He whispers around his own choking voice, holding your soft body in his huge arms.

“A-Ahhhh...!” You **_wail_ **. It was a sound he never thought would be possible from you..but there it is; leaving your trembling lips and revealing your broken heart. It was enough to shatter him. You’re almost hysterical, but you don’t thrash or act up outside your tears.

“M’sorry….I love you...I love you..” He shakes, pulling your body up to rest your face against his chest, pressing his mouth into the top of your head, your curls and silky strands tickling him. He’s trying to get as close to you as possible, but this feeling of impending doom won’t pass...because you both know...that you aren’t meant for him; no matter how much you both wanted and made eachother happy- you and him hadn’t been destined. 

Five years together. It was such a warm experience. You both met as strangers, then became friends, and finally flowed into lovers who made a life together. You both built this house literally from the ground up with help from friends and paid professionals. Then you touched up the home, you took extra shifts- almost working **_seventy_ **hours a week for a year, proving yourself to be just as determined for your partnered success in life so long as you both stood next to one another.

~~~

**_“I want us to be comfortable. I know you’re working long hours and we don’t need my help in this area... but I know I can get us a head start. Then I promise I’ll pursue my art- just after these first two years...please Red?”_ **

_~~~_

And it had been true. You and him made a beautiful home, you made wonderful art pieces that sold for hundreds and sometimes even thousands if finding the right people.

**_It had all been perfect….until tonight._ **

You grip his jacket tightly, fisting the fabric between your fingers. “W-Why….why didn’t you b-believe m-me! I k-knew you would- h-have a-a-a...” You can’t get a sentence out without hiccupping and stuttering. The amount of crying and wailing you are doing is affecting your voice and his soul felt a pang each time you made any sound. Your attempt to speak has his eye sockets squeezing shut and his hold on you tightening.

He wants to comfort you- but he wasn’t sure how else but to let you cry and to just... be here for you.

You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling his skull tighter against you. “...I-I can’t...we’ve been together for three y-years...I can’t! I can’t!” 

He knows... _fuck..._ **he knows**. He didn’t want this either..

It wasn’t fair. Why was this happening?

“I- I didn’t resonate with her. I didn’t..I ran away as soon as I realized….I don’t know how I managed it; but I did...I’m..I don’t want anyone else but you Y/n...I love only you...I chose you and I would choose you again..” Your sniffling slowly dies down at this and you pull back the slightest to look up at his face.

Your hazel orbs show your open pause and your mouth gaps open.

“Y-You didn’t form a bond?..” You’re shocked at this, but you’re even more shocked hearing that Red managed to fight against the urge to do so. You knew from past stories that finding your soulmate made the need to bond urgent, the pain consuming your entire chest and hurting your whole being.

But Red had managed to turn away from his soul mate...and run back to you..

You whine, pressing your forehead against his own. “How...how is that possible?” You cry again, smiling tearfully. “ah-aha...I can’t believe you stopped yourself from bonding with her...I’m-I’m happy that you’re still mine for a little longer.. **.** _but how much longer, Red_? How much longer can we say we’re together? When will your string of fate win?”

He clenches his teeth in a tick of anger.

He didn’t want to hear those words…

Fate...Destiny.. **.it was all bullshit.**

“I don’t give a fuck about destiny, or fate, or _meant to be bullshit!_ I’m with you. I **_choose_ ** you! I don’t want anyone else. I won’t be bound to some stranger; I don’t give a fuck the ‘rules’ of soul mates or how it **_even works_ ** ! I want you…. **_I’ll only ever want you_ **…” His hands slide up your arms to your shoulders, meeting your eyes passionately. “I’ve only ever wanted you. I don’t want anyone else, Y/n. And I never will...I’d rather dust myself than live without you.” His hands slide further up to hold the sides of your face.

You sniffle, the wet streaks have barely begun drying on your cheeks and your wet eyes close with newfound tears falling. “I only want you too, Sans...but we both know- this is almost impossible to fight...so many couples have tried to fight it...but they always end up together...and happy...I can’t take that away from you-” You place your hands on top of his own, your hazel orbs shaking with emotion.

“And I won’t choose some fucking stranger over you. You’re the one who helped me grow Y/n, you helped me become a better person, you healed me...you’re my anchor to this world, to this life...I won’t let _anyone_ or even **myself** ruin _what I have with you_ . I **_want_ ** you. **_I don’t want anyone else_ ** …” He’s dead serious and he stares at you intensely, laying his whole heart before you, being the most honest monster he’s ever been in the entirety of your relationship. Red tended to be a huge ‘tough guy’ but _whenever it came to you_ he softened . Anyone who knew him outside of your shared relationship; would never expect him to just bend to your will. But he did. And he would do it again and again so long as he could remain with you, by your side. “But...she’ll probably come looking for you- won’t she?..” You stammer, your cheeks flushing with bright color at Red’s declaration of loyalty and love for you. You never would be tired of hearing ‘I love you, Y/n’ from him, but when he put it in such a way **_as this_ **...you couldn’t help the flustered state it put you in.

“...That’s why...I’m gonna bond with you..right now.” Red pulls you into his chest, sweeping you literally off your feet and into a princess carry.

You squeal in shock, your beautiful eyes widening even further, hands gripping his chest and your tears slowly stopping at his actions. “B-But you said bonds weren't your thing?..”

“Things’ve changed. I’ll only accept you as my bondmate.” He begins making his way towards the stairs in the main hallway.

“I- I thought you didn’t want to rush-”

“I **didn’t** want to rush..but that’s because I felt like I was putting too much pressure on you..I’ve wanted to bond with you for a while..I barely managed to run away from that catastrophe...I won’t risk that again. I want you, Y/n. I only want you...I’ll only ever accept you as my soul mate, no one else is going to take your place if I have any say in it…” He takes the steps two at a time and into your shared room you go. Your white fluffy cat; Cloud, is carefully pushed out of the room by your lover who is being considerate of the puffball for once.

“W-wait, this is really happening?” Your fingers dig into his shoulders when he sets you down onto the bed, the same bed you both have shared for **_years_ **.

“Yes. This is happening...I’m not being with anyone else but you. Understand?” He’s firm in his resolve.

Your hazel eyes shake in emotion, more tears falling with the hope his determination brings you. Red is choosing you...over his **soul mate**. He’d choose you over his thread of fate?...

Your arms go up to his shoulders, hands gripping the back of his skull before you’re pulling him into your lips, slipping your eyes shut as more trails of wetness run down your cheeks.

His response is immediate and despite his soul’s earlier conflict it gives no objections, the entire flow of this situation- although bumpy and uncomfortable at first; **now** feels so incredibly **_right_ **.

Your mouth is probed deeper by a glowing tongue, the electric buzzing of magic and it’s tingly taste tickles your lips, but your moans show your approval. Touches and kisses turn urgent the more you slowly ease into one another and what began as a slow and cautious lip lock soon becomes desperate.

Red undresses you easily within the next second, a simple tug and your dress if off, your shoes long forgotten. You don’t let him outdo you, slipping your hands under his clothes to pry the offending pieces of cloth off of him. The sound of rustling and shifting is all that is heard, hands shakily touching and grabbing.

“Hah- Y/N...you gotta…” Red pauses to stare down at you heatedly, his arms on either side of your flustered face. You’re panting for breath and it takes a few seconds before his words finally pierce your dazed mind in understanding.

“G-Give me a second...I’m not used to this…” You are no stranger to magic, not at all, but forming your soul is much different than the typical use of wizardry. Concentrating, your eyes slip shut, hands clasped together in front of your bare chest and finally after a few minutes- a beautiful ruby colored soul is beating and glowing between your fronts. The strain only lasts in manifesting your essence but once it’s finally out and into the open you feel it becomes easier to hold it there. “Th-There…” You grunt slightly, eyes opening slowly to look back up at Red.

His eyelights tremble when taking in your...everything. He’s never seen a more beautiful soul in his entire years of living, it’s bright and full of hope, such a gorgeous thing...he almost didn’t want to taint it, but he would be damned if anyone else took you for themselves. He manifests his own soul like nothing, a simple motion of his hand and it’s in his palm, it glows white with a slight tinge of red.

He stares at you and you stare right back, locking eyes tightly before you take a long, deep breath….and you nod. Then he gently presses your souls together, he colors meshing and phasing into one another.

“Ah!..” You gasp, squeezing your eyes shut tightly and throwing your head back. You feel Red shake above you, his panting breaths echo throughout the room loudly. Sparks fly behind your eyelids and a sense of incredible warmth spreads from the center of your chest then to every edge of your body, consuming you in an intense heat.

Your life is now bound to him until you both have a child, only then will you both age. Monster bonds only affect a human’s lifespan, almost halting them until they reproduce with their mate, similar to how monsters age.

**_‘I love you…’_ **

_‘I love you…’_

You hear Red’s voice somewhere inside your mind but you don’t question how, throwing your arms around him again to pull him flush against your quaking body, lips finding his mouth before fiercely attacking him with tongue and teeth. His responding growl rumbles forth along your center, hands rubbing your thighs and anywhere he can reach. Neither of you can keep your hands in one spot, the heat and pulsing new bond of your souls driving your instincts.

“Mmm, fuck.” His vulgarity is whispered against your ear huskily, and you arch against him, nails raking down his back, demanding more attention.

“R-Red…” Your voice is sweet, completely desperate for him and he slips his eye sockets shut gently to revel in the way you utter his name so beautifully. “Redd…” Your voice drops into a whisper and he runs his teeth along your collarbone, moving upwards.

“I’m right here, Y/N.” He kisses up your neck to your ear, nibbling and suckling there.

He hears you sniffle, your fingers shaking as they grip the back of his skull again. “Sans…you’re mine....” 

He stops his advances on you, lifting his face away from you to stare at you with surprise, hearing his actual name uttered. “Y/N?”

You're flustered due to the emotions coursing through you and the effect he will always have on your body, but as he looks at your eyes he sees those jeweled hazels watering once again, your brows furrowed and lips swollen from where his teeth and tongue consumed them. “You’re mine…” Your voice is a sob, but you force a smile, eyes closing and tears falling.

His soul spasms against your own at your declaration and ribbons form, tethering both floating essences together in an amazing flair of red and white, before they slam home back into his and your chests. The feeling of the bond deepening is instantaneous. He feels so much. Feeling your presence is much different now, it’s not just physical, he can tell with his very soul that you’re close to him and near. He even feels remnants of your sadness but only relief and soaring happiness is in its wake- **_so much_ ** relief and **_so much_ ** happiness- that it was bringing you tears...and now him.

“I love you…” He whispers against your cheeks, kissing your tears away.

“I love you, too…” You kiss him back, finding his mouth to dominate the movement this time.

A feeling of ease settles within both of you, hands slowing down to touch and explore one another as you both usually do, but this time it **_feels_ ** much **_more_ **. His hand warms your body, the way he rubs from the expanse of your hip and up to your breast makes the fire pooled between your legs even hotter. His other hand comes down to rub at your bundle of nerves above your opening, moving another finger to dip into your heat before gently probing you. 

You gasp, rolling your hips into him urgently and bringing the back of your heels around his own hips, gesturing obviously for your want to be filled. “Hurry…” You manage to moan out, your stubby nails pressing into his back insistently.

“Heh- I would tease you...but I need it right now, too…” He was taking his time in touching you, to ensure you’re ready for him and his first probe at your wetness confirmed that you are more than prepared. He moves his hand away from your breast to grip himself, the raging and twitching red ecto-dick pressed against your nether lips is incredibly thick with a nice length, it’s tingly sensation indicates the magic it’s made of and you’re no stranger to how it works. 

You pry your eyes away to stare up at Red with half lidded eyes, your trembling breathes of anticipation rasping forth. His eyes sockets are barely open, teeth gritted together, and a flush of color tinting his face with a very light crimson. Before you can wonder why he’s taking a while- he guides himself into you, spreading your sex open with a loud and obscene squelch. 

Your mouth falls open with a keen and you turn your head to the left, brows furrowing in pleasure with shut eyes. 

**_This feels different.._ **

Your eyes snap open again, the buzzing from within your chest grabbing your attention to look down.

Your soul is still safely inside yourself but you see ribbons and strings leading from between your breasts and up to Red’s chest, a light pink color from white and red mixing...this is your bond...you feel completely connected to him. You can even feel his pleasure, how you feel wrapped around him and the way you make his entire body shudder with your noises and flexing tight heat.

He sets a pace, slow and deep. The drag and push fills you to the brim, your eyes rolling up as he hits a particular sensitive spot inside you. 

“Right there?” He questions you with a deep chuckle, seeing how undone you’re becoming. You don’t answer but he seems to get his confirmation either way, beginning to strike the same weak point inside you. He sees how your legs and thighs twitch, your fingers tightening where they grip him, and your toes curling as you give a loud cry of pleasure after each press of his cockhead against your womb. He makes it his goal to insistently ram himself there, increasing his pace and force once he feels comfortable that you are prepared to take his rougher side. He knew you could take everything he had to offer so he didn’t hold back after you gasped out a plea for more.

He would give you anything you wanted. 

“Oh, god- Sans!” Your voice is his weakness and his eye sockets squeeze shut at the way it could cripple him. 

“Fuck- louder, sweetheart.” His hips begin to stutter, feeling his end chasing after him in the heat of his lower stomach.

“Ah! Sans! Sans!” You rarely used his real name, but when you did it usually always ended just like this, a tactic of seduction you had down to a science, knowing him like the back of your hand. This had to mean you are incredibly close as well, since you always loved finishing together and made sure to pull him over with you if your end was approaching before his.

“Shit.” He begins to piston into you, his tight faced grimace and gritted teeth exposing his bliss.

The ribbons between you both grow thicker and brighter, but you hardly notice the glow, too focused on Red’s face. His own sockets are barely open- forcing himself to take in your face as well, engraving this bonding moment into memory. You share panting breaths and then finally, unable to take it, you pull him down into another kiss, pressing his chest flush against your own as your legs lock behind his hips and you cum around him. He groans loudly into your mouth, the sound swallowed and muffled. 

Your walls twitch and squeeze like a choking vice, your toes curling and legs twitching. Red immediately cums after you, his back trembling and hips pressing flush against you, holding himself deep inside your heat and filling you with his red magic that feels like liquid hot electricity.

Your lips pop away for your gasping moans and his grunts to echo, the strongest orgasm either of you had ever had continuing on for what felt like forever before finally stopping, the afterglow immediant. Red lets his body fall onto you, knowing you enjoyed feeling his weight on top of you after sex.

“Haaahhh…” You wrap your arms around his back, holding him firmly, your face is glowing even with tears currently forming at the corners of your eyes.

“....You okay?” his rumble is against your neck, his face turning to the side when bringing his hand up to touch your bare shoulder absentmindedly. Your own fingers rub along his bones without much thought besides wanting to feel him. You both did this a lot as well.

“...I’m perfect...so..you’re mine now?” You feel happy tears fall.

“Mhmm..and you’re mine…” He kisses your collarbone and your eyes stare up at your ceiling with so much happiness you can’t stop yourself from sniffling loudly again.

“I love you…”

* * *

Red is pushing a cart at the grocery store, his crimson eyelights bored as he takes in products on the shelves. He looks around by himself for a while before he feels Y/N’s presence steadily getting closer to him through their soul link. She finally returned from the bathroom.

“Sans. Here, take Luci, she’s getting fussy.” You walk up to him, your hazel orbs narrowed at him and a slight pout on your lips.

“Aw, come here angel. Why the long face, babe?” He grins smugly at you, taking his daughter from your hands. 

“You know why the long face! Since when does she prefer you over me?” You give a dejected sigh, pointing your nose up with a huff.

Your daughter is a small little thing, her eyes resemble multicolored gems with red being the main color and blue/green being the others. Her skin is pale and hair a dusky brown that falls into natural waves- similar to her mother’s. She has on an oversized red hoodie with black pants and normal black sneakers underneath that she preferred over every and ALL outfits you try to buy for her- more than likely taking after her father.

“Aw, but if you’re gone too long she’ll throw a fit, babe. She just doesn’t see me as often as you, don’t take it to heart.” He could try to not grin in pride, but it would be meaningless since he felt **_great_ ** right now- his daughter was _slowly_ choosing him _over you_ recently, ever since turning one.

“Da!” This is her second word and wow does she love it. Her first, of course, had been ‘ma’ but she’s thrown that one away in favor of this new one. His daughter places her hands on his huge arms, fisting and opening her hands around his jacket sleeve in approval at being in his care. “Da!” He places her in the cart’s baby seat, the grin on his face only widening and his eyelights softening with deep care.

_‘Don’t smile too much, Y/N will notice.’_ He tries to scold himself but it’s too late, you’re crossing your arms and tilting your hip to the side in that new pose you’ve learned since becoming a mother. It’s very standard to reveal your disapproval. 

“You’re enjoying this **_sooo_ **much, aren’t you?” Although you’re a bit broken hearted to see Luci preferring her father over you, you can’t say you’re too upset about it. You’ll learn to share her soon enough, it was just strange for this to happen so suddenly. In the beginning Luci wouldn’t want anyone but you to hold her if she was fussy, she wouldn’t want anyone else to put her to bed unless it was you, and she definitely only wanted you when wanting to play.

However, Dad was the new great thing.

Red pushes the cart forward, keeping Luci entertained as you grocery shopped, placing this and that in the cart. He’s so lost in his child he hardly notices when a figure before him to the right stops walking and walks forward to the three of them. 

“...H-Hey…” The voice sounds vaguely familiar but he can’t really put his finger on it, so he takes his warm eyelights away from his daughter to look up at the...woman close to his shopping cart.

It’s Lia. She still looks like the last time he had seen her, save for the black dress and heels she instead wears today.

“A-....ah...hey.” This is awkward.

She looks at him then back at the child in front of him, before finally her eyes land on...Y/N.

At this point, his soul mate furrows her brows and comes to stand beside him. Your hand settles on his arm and the other touches Luci on her shoulder. “Can we help you?” Your voice is strong and protective, not understanding the strange behavior of this unknown human.

“...I see…” Lia’s voice is small but she gives a tight lipped smile. She looks to Red’s face then to you and finally to the child in the cart. “...I see…”

Red doesn’t feel a shred of guilt for her. He would never feel guilty over his choice, he was the happiest he’s ever been in his entire life, humbled and at ease everyday….he would never give what he had up for ‘what ifs’ and ‘destiny’. Never.

“Sorry, kid...but...at least you get to choose for yourself now...” He shrugs, a nonchalant smile in place, before he places his hand on you back and ushers you forward.

Lia looks at your retreating backs with a somber expression but slowly, she smiles. “Thank you…” She whispers, but only you hear it.

You look back at the beautiful woman one last time before turning back to your family with a bright fire in your hazel eyes. Luci doesn’t even see it coming when you press your lips to the side of her face, giving a loud kiss before kissing her forehead as well. You cover her eyes when you lean up to attack Red’s teeth, giggling at his flustered face.

A new soul mate's mark is created in this instance, tying two people in the wake of a past broken one.

Souls change....they develop and grow over time... and _**you** _are much better suited for Red anyways, as he is for you.


End file.
